Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-35282260-20180428004354/@comment-35188925-20180429023046
Wow, this took a long time to get through. @SunshineAnnie I know you said you were done, but I still have some counter-arguments. Your Words: Fitz was assigned to find Sophie not let her cry on him, not puke on him, carry her to Elwin, or spend hours giving her fade fuel (qouting Crocp.aws). He found her because he was assigned to, he stuck around and cared for her because he's her close friend and actually cares about her. Why does everyone call him the golden boy like it's a bad thing? Since when has been perfect been a negative criticism?? He's proved to be worthy of Sophie's trust tons and tons of times, but unlike Keefe he didn't need to join the Neverseen and betray his friends and family to do it. Okay A) there is nothing wrong with being the golden boy, but it seems so . . . cliche, don't you think? If we know anything about SM, it's that she doesn't go down the cliche route. And B) I think we've gone over this, but Keefe did something stupid with righteous intentions. You have to remember that he did it for information, not betrayal. Your Words: '' I would rather have a perfect relationship then an interesting one, I would rather be at peace then be fighting, I would rather always love my significant other then be irritated with him. I want Sophie to have the best relationship possible, not an "interesting" one. I want her to be happy and to be the guy that is most perfect for her and makes her most happy. Again, what's wrong with being perfect? That sounds amazing to me.'' Okay, the Vacker's former reputation is the epitome of what I hate in elves. Outwardly perfection was the only thing on their minds. It's that kind of thinking that fueled the idea of the innilahtion of the human race. And honestly? I would rather have an interesting relationship than a perfect one. There is no such thing as perfect. That kind of thinking could lead the relationship's downfall. Perfection is bland. The best relationships have some conflict because it shows that even after the fight, the couple's love in strong enough to surpass all odds. Your Words: You can love someone without them loving you back, SWM hasn't told us exactly what Fitz feels towards Sophie so I can only go off my opinion which is that he does love her back. I do remember Linh, I think what you're trying to say is that Fitz can't like/love Sophie because he said "Wow" to Linh a few times and helped her like a gentleman. Please don't act like Fitz was the only one who said wow, Keefe and Dex both said it too at a time when Fitz was silent (Neverseen, page 607). When she loves Dex it's a different kind of love, it's not romantic. She loves Grady, Sir Tiergan, Alden and Elwin too but not romantically. I'm not sure how you came to the conclusion that that proves she only has a crush on Fitz. I think Sophie cried when Keefe fought King Dimitar because she cares for him so she was scared and didn't want anything happening to him, but I also think that she was mad at him because he betrayed her and lied to her about the entire thing, plus he didn't include her when it was totally her business. Last argument, I swear. Love is a very strange thing. Love isn't nessarily that gooey lovey doovey feeling. That's affection. If anything, love is a choice. Keefe shows that love by joining the Neverseen for the sake of Sophie. I believe Sophie is infatuated with Fitz. She "loves" the idea of him. I honestly don't think that "love" would stay for very long if she saw his dark side. It's different for Keefe. She's already seen it and accepted that part of him, even if platonically. Sophie is a young teenager thrust into a world that she never asked for, no matter how magnificent it may be. I highly doubt she knows what intimate love really is. Whew, that was long. I just needed to get everything out after seeing this. :)